


Never Go To Bed Angry

by Ifuseekamy



Series: Bringing the Heat [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aubrey and Dani have been working too hard, Begging, Bratty Dani, But also, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Frustration in general, Light Dom/sub, Light Praise Kink, Making Up, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Safewords, Sexual Frustration, Vibrators, bratty Dani is so damn good, but only a little bit and its a very Dani way of begging, facesitting, we safe sane and consensual in this bitch, wlw author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifuseekamy/pseuds/Ifuseekamy
Summary: "Aubrey looks up, fake shock coloring her face. “Oh, I’m sorry! Were you talking to me, Dani? Y’see, I’ve only been listening for the sentence ‘Please fuck me, my amazing, super-hot girlfriend,’ and I haven't heard anything like that yet,” Aubrey says, turning the vibe to it’s lowest setting. “Until I do, I figure I’ll just amuse myself.” Aubrey places the tip of the vibrator on her clit, moaning low and deep as she moves it in slow circles. Dani can tell she’s putting on a show. Two can play at that game."In which Aubrey and Dani let off steam after a tough week.





	Never Go To Bed Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! I meant to post this earlier but totally forgot! Sorry :(  
This was super interesting to write, and was definitely the toughest for me so far. I hope you guys like it!

“Dani, hey, you awake?” whispers Aubrey, speaking up to the ceiling, with Dani cuddled up to her chest. The redhead has been tapping her foot under the covers vigorously for the past half hour_, of course_ Dani is awake.

“Yeah,” Dani says, sleepily, “what’s wrong?”

After hearing Dani's voice, Aubrey instantly starts carding her fingers through her girlfriend’s long, blonde hair. “Nothing’s _wrong_,” Aubrey starts, “I just…can’t seem to get to sleep. Seems like you’re having the same problem,” she finishes, craning her neck down to look at Dani’s face in the dark.

“Yeah, well, we should try our best to get to sleep soon; we’ve got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow. Literally,” Dani admonishes, then softening the blow by reaching up to give Aubrey a quick peck on the lips. “You can’t save Sylvain and be all goddess-like if you’re tired and cranky.” Dani stretches a hand up to cradle Aubrey’s face, soothing her girlfriend’s cheekbone with her thumb. Aubrey moves to kiss said thumb.

“Yeah, I know,” she says, twirling strands of Dani’s hair before brushing them out again. Each time she passes through, her fingertips touch Dani’s neck ever so slightly. “I just wish there was _something_ we could do that would help us sleep,” Aubrey says, moving her hips a little and sounding way too pleased with herself. Dani rolls her eyes, but wears a little smile nonetheless.

“Smooth one, babe,” she laughs out, looking up at Aubrey. “You really want to have sex right now? Aren’t you tired from yesterday?”

Yesterday had been pretty tough, with Janelle pushing Aubrey to do “_just a little bit more”_ until Dani eventually had to put an end to the day. She didn’t blame Janelle; Dani had been just as excited to see her old home world return to its former glory, and Aubrey had been making amazing strides all day. The only issue was that Aubrey never knew when to stop. If it was up to her, she’d go on healing Sylvain until she collapsed from exhaustion, which she looked dangerously close to doing before Dani had stepped in. Today had been slightly better; Janelle hadn’t wanted to push Aubrey to do any more than was expected of her, for fear of being chastised by Dani again. Even with this, Aubrey’s normal workload was a considerable amount more than most people could handle. Dani had a hard-enough time keeping up, and all she had to do was walk and watch. Aubrey had to _heal an entire world._

“Hell yeah I wanna have sex! I’m a machine, babe! Magic machine by day, love machine by night,” Aubrey says, giggling, now _entirely_ too pleased with herself. “That is if you’re up for it, of course. I know you’ve gotta be tired by now, too.” Aubrey looks at Dani wide-eyed in the dark, waiting for her response with rapt attention. Dani sighs, sits up, and flicks on her bedside lamp. Aubrey looks absolutely _giddy_.

“Okay, but nothing too crazy. I don’t want you to be sore,” Dani scolds, while wondering if she should change from her baggy grey t-shirt and black cotton panties to something sexier. _Nah_, she decides, grabbing the scrunchie on her nightstand to tie her hair into a bun.

“Yeah yeah yeah, of course! I was kinda just hoping you could sit on my face, first. I wanna take care of you,” Aubrey says, no abashment in her tone, words tumbling out of her mouth as she practically rips her own tank top off over her head, leaving her naked from the waist up. “I’ve really been wanting to do that lately; it’s been so long.”

Dani snorts. “It’s been, like, a week, Aubrey. A week and a half max,” she replies, coming closer to kiss her overly-eager girlfriend. She laughs again, watching Aubrey dramatically mouth the words “_so long_,” as she guides Aubrey to lay back, resting her head on their pillows. “You sure you want to do something for me, babe? I wanna take care of you, too,” Dani offers, hollowly, as she moves to take her own shirt and panties off. She’s not a _saint._

“Trust me, Dan, I’ll be taken care of, if you know what I mean,” Aubrey raises her brows, reaching out to rub Dani’s thigh. “I’ve just missed touching you a lot,” she almost whispers, but Dani still hears it loud and clear. She feels a pang of guilt.

They’d both been exhausted lately. Along with the exhaustion came frustration, which they both took out on each other. They didn’t really _mean_ it, they were just always together. With no one else around to take their anger out on, as well as barely any time to rest, they had been getting into more and more arguments. It was silly stuff: Dani getting mad at Aubrey for leaving her boots where she could trip on them, Aubrey huffing over Dani accidentally spilling soda on her prized jean vest. They were tiffs that were easily resolved, but this early on their relationship, they still felt like pretty big blows. They were intense enough to make each girl sigh angrily at the other after they turned the lights out, both of them facing in different directions on the bed, with no intent of cuddling (or more) in sight. It had gotten a little better since yesterday, but Dani still felt like they were off. She and Aubrey were _stiff_ when they went to snuggle tonight. She felt like she was failing; Aubrey needed her for support and she couldn’t deliver. In Dani's defense, however, It was_ really hard_ to mask a temper with aching feet.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Dani says, leaning down to give Aubrey a kiss. “I know this is all really tough now, but as soon as we’re finished with Sylvain, we have a whole lifetime ahead of us for you to touch me,” Dani breaths out with a dark laugh, making Aubrey shiver. “You’ll never have to work again if you don’t want to, Lady Flame.” Dani throws her thighs apart and straddles Aubrey face, grabbing onto the headboard in front of her. “But right now, _get to work_, babe,” Dani barks out, a big grin across her face.

Aubrey giggles a little before grabbing Dani’s hips and pulling her towards her mouth. Dani was right; it hadn’t been _that _long since they had done this, but Aubrey missed every day that she didn’t. She loves Dani’s soft hips, her smooth skin, and the way she moans all high and breathy when Aubrey hits the right spot. Making Dani happy relaxes her, but lately she hasn't been able to make Dani happy at all. Aubrey plants a quick kiss on Dani’s folds before _getting to work_, licking slow and deliberate stripes that reach up to her clit.

“Fuck, Aubrey,” Dani pants out, grinding her hips slowly with each lick from Aubrey’s tongue. Each time she tries to move any faster, though, Aubrey grabs her hips to slow her down. She tries a different approach; she lowers her hips to feel more pressure from Aubrey’s tongue, but she’s quickly lifted back up to her original position. She huffs in frustration. “What the hell are you doing, babe? I need more,” Dani says, half-moaning, half-groaning.

Aubrey pulls back from her ministrations for just a second. “I’m savoring this, Dani,” Aubrey pants, catching her breath, “I don’t know when I’ll get to do it again.” Dani winces at the decidedly _sharp_ tone that Aubrey’s voice has taken with her last sentence. Aubrey smirks and takes one of her hands off of Dani’s thigh, mercifully moving it to rub at her girlfriend’s clit. “But, y’know, maybe if you ask _real nice,_ I’ll speed it up a little,” Aubrey says, looking up at her girlfriend from the pillows. She’s initiating a _game_, and Dani loves games; she will happily play along. She meets Aubrey’s eyes and shuts her lips tight, shaking her head in an almost petulant manner. “Suit yourself,” Aubrey says, before grabbing Dani by the hips and flipping her onto her back.

“What the fuck, Aubrey?” Dani asks after she regains her balance, incredulously. Dani expected some light spanking or dirty talk for "not listening," not _complete denial_. “ Might I remind you that _you_ were the one who asked me to sit on your face? Pretty enthusiastically, in fact.” From her new position, with her head on the foot of the bed, Dani lifts herself onto her elbows and waits for Aubrey’s response. It never comes; Aubrey’s too busy searching through her nightstand drawer. She comes back looking triumphant, holding a vibrator. She rests herself on the bed properly, getting comfy with her head against the pillows while taking off her underwear, spreading her legs and moving a hand down to rub at her clit. Dani cannot _believe_ what she is seeing. “Hey, uhhh, Aubrey? Again, _What the fuck_?”

Aubrey looks up, fake shock coloring her face. “Oh, I’m sorry! Were you talking to me, Dani? Y’see, I’ve only been listening for the sentence ‘_Please fuck me, my amazing, super-hot girlfriend_,’ and I haven't heard anything like that yet,” Aubrey says, turning the vibe to it’s lowest setting. “Until I do, I figure I’ll just amuse myself.” Aubrey places the tip of the vibrator on her clit, moaning low and deep as she moves it in slow circles. Dani can tell she’s putting on a show. Two can play at that game.

Dani moves from her previous spot on the bed, now sitting on her knees in front of Aubrey’s open legs. “You’re not gonna hear me say that,” she says, shooting Aubrey a withering look. Dani spreads her own legs a little, giving Aubrey a good view, before reaching down and rubbing at her own clit. “I can also _amuse_ mys—” Dani only gets half way through her sentence before she feels Aubrey’s hand, the one that wasn’t holding the vibrator, around her wrist.

“Pretty sure I didn’t tell you that you could do that,” Aubrey says, still rubbing her clit, “so I’d cut that shit out right now. I don’t think that you wanna make me get up.” Aubrey looks at Dani, as menacingly as possible; it works. Dani feels a little shiver run through her spine, her mouth agape, before she collects herself.

Dani yanks her arm out of Aubrey’s grasp. “You don’t tell me what I can and can’t do, Aubrey,” she spits out. She moves herself back a couple of inches before returning her hand to her clit, where she feels that she’s _dripping_. She watches almost in slow motion as Aubrey rolls her eyes, throws the vibrator onto the bed, and lifts herself up to go after Dani. She does so quickly; pushing Dani on her back once again, this time holding both of Dani’s arms down with one of her hands.

She leans in. “Say abracadabra and it all stops, 'kay?” she whispers to Dani. Dani nods. Aubrey moves back to look Dani in the face; “I think I _can_ tell you what to do, Dani. I think I’m doing it _right fucking now_.” She one-handedly yanks Dani up a little bit, giving her a better view of her breasts. She palms one of them; Dani gasps each time Aubrey catches her nipple. “Now, are you going to behave, or do I need to keep holding you down?”

Dani laughs, knocking the rest of her breath out of her. “Am I going to_ behave_? Are you serious, Aubrey?” Dani gasps out, trying to wiggle out from underneath her. “I think the crystal-fucking-clear answer to that one is gonna be _no_. Now, make me cum like you promised.” Dani can feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Aubrey bends down to lightly suck on Dani’s nipples. It’s not enough to get her there, but just enough to get her going.

Aubrey releases the nipple with a _pop_. “I didn’t promise you anything, _babe_,” Aubrey spits out the pet name with derision, “I told you that I wanted to take care of you. Seems like I’m in the process of taking care of your shitty attitude _right now_.” Aubrey moves, straddling Dani’s hips, while still pinning down her hands.

“What about _your_ shitty attitude?” Dani says. She stopped wiggling; it only proves futile with Aubrey on top on her. “I did everything you wanted me to. How is fair that you get to stop as soon as I want something?” Dani thrusts her hips up once, grazing Aubrey’s clit with her pelvis. Aubrey gasps out, then lifts herself ever so slightly so that Dani can’t reach her anymore.

“It’s fair because I said so,” Aubrey laughs, a shit-eating grin on her face as she watches Dani’s face turn bright red from frustration. She then drags her free hand over to Dani’s folds, using a feather-light touch to tease the wetness there. “Seems like you’re getting awful pent-up here, Dan,” Aubrey starts, condescension dripping from her words, “if I were you, I’d just say it. Just say, ‘_Aubrey, please let me come_,’ and then you’ll get what you want! Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Dani feels her pulse in her clit each time Aubrey passes over it with her fingers, the touch doing nothing but making her arousal worse. She shakes her head no, afraid that if she opens her mouth, she’ll give in.

“C’mon, Dani, be a good girl for me,” Aubrey says, purring, “just ask and I’ll give you the best orgasm you’ve had all week.” Aubrey moves her hand away from Dani’s folds, reaching around the bed behind her until she finds the abandoned vibrator. Dani lets out a little squeak when she sees this.

“That’s right, babe,” Aubrey says, turning the vibrator to a medium-high setting. “You could have this if you asked for it.” Aubrey twirls the vibrator around in the air, readjusting her grip to tighten even more around Dani’s arms. Dani shakes her head vigorously. “Really? No? Okay then,” Aubrey says, moving the vibrator down to her own clit.

_This is cruel_, Dani thinks, as she watches Aubrey. For the first time, she notices the slick on Aubrey’s folds, making her dark skin glisten and _god, Dani wants to taste that. _As soon as the vibrator hits her clit, Aubrey moans loudly, bucking into the sensation. That’s Dani’s final straw.

“Oh my god, _fine_! Aubrey_, please let me cum_,” Dani yells out, and Aubrey laughs triumphantly. She lets go of Dani’s wrists and is immediately knocked over onto her back, with Dani taking the vibrator out of her hands.

“Change of plans, if you’re cool,” Dani says, “I wanna eat you out _so bad_.” Aubrey moans and nods her assent, and Dani wastes no time before she dives in. A mess of lips, tongue, and gentle teeth, Aubrey bucks into Dani’s face, still feeling the stimulation from the vibrator on her. Dani laps at her viciously, eyes open and staring at Aubrey’s face.

“Fuck, Dani,” Aubrey sighs out. “Did _not _see this coming. So fucking good,” she grabs Dani’s hair and guides her mouth to her clit, which Dani promptly suctions her lips over. “_Fuck_! Right there, Dani,” Aubrey screams, canting her hips against Dani’s face a few more times before she cums, holding Dani’s face on her clit like she needs it to survive.

Dani kisses Aubrey’s clit a few times after she cums, then pulls back, her mouth wet and her hair sex-wild. She grabs the still-buzzing vibrator from the bed beside her and holds it out to Aubrey. She takes a breath. “Please make me cum, Aubrey.”

Aubrey closes her eyes to process _that hotness that just happened _and collects herself for a moment before taking the toy. She motions for Dani to straddle her hips, and she’s shocked by the speed at which she does. She sits up, using one arm to wrap around Dani’s waist. She moves the vibrator to Dani’s folds and kisses her chest.

“Fuck! Yes, Aubrey, _please,_ Aubrey—” Dani says almost instantaneously, and Aubrey can see slick dripping down onto the toy. She moves a little higher, to Dani’s clit, and gasps lightly as Dani’s short nails dig into her back.

“Good girl,” Aubrey says, still playing the game that’s all but over, as she nuzzles into the crook of Dani’s neck. “Thank you for asking so nice.” She twists the vibrator over Dani’s clit a few more times, then basks in the glow of Dani’s long, high-pitched moan as she cums. She turns off the vibe, throws it on the floor to worry about later, and guides Dani to lay down next to her.

Although she's still panting, Dani turns to Aubrey and smiles, giving her a shaky thumbs up. Aubrey laughs, settling herself down to cuddle up to Dani’s side. “Did our normal sex just turn into angry sex?” Aubrey asks, sounding a little bewildered, and Dani shrugs.

“Dunno. Maybe. Whatever it was, it was hot,” Dani says, giving Aubrey a toothy grin. “I also feel, like, _way_ better. I didn’t know I was that tense before.”

Aubrey does a quick scan of her own body. She finds her bones sufficiently limp and her muscles relaxed. “Yeah,” she replies, “I think we needed that.” She kisses Dani’s jawline tenderly, all the while stroking a hand softly over Dani’s bare belly. “Sorry if I got a little mean, there; I don’t know what happened,” Aubrey looks down, feeling a little guilty.

Dani waves the concern off. “Don’t be, it was fun. I would’ve said something if it wasn’t.” Dani grabs Aubrey’s hand off of her stomach and brings it to her lips for a kiss. “Sorry if I’ve been kind of grumpy this past week,” Dani says, muffled, into Aubrey’s hand.

“Ditto.” Aubrey and Dani look at each other with a sense of relief, both of their shoulders losing a little tension at the same time.

“You wanna call in sick tomorrow?” Dani asks. “We could tell them you’ve got the flu or something, then make pancakes for breakfast and spend all day in bed.” _Fuck Sylvain_, just for a day. She and Aubrey need some more time to unwind.

“Yeah, that sounds nice, Dani.” Aubrey kisses Dani one more time, and they finally fall asleep, limbs tangled loosely together with faint smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! This one was tough for me, but I love exploring psychological sex a little bit.  
Just a side note— thanks so much to all of you! I really enjoy reading your comments and knowing that my work is making y'all happy. If you have any requests, please do tell! I'd love to take some suggestions to give back to you guys! :)


End file.
